Ophelia meets Brian
A few days ago, Ophelia Fleck needed food. She had been thrown out of many abandoned houses and bars in the area, but something that bar was Ophelia feel at home. The name of the bar or tavern was the fluffy duckling (reference), and had a terrible look and the same great time. These days that Ophelia was in the tavern waiting to receive food, she ended up being mistaken for a man, since his clothes were baggy and his messy hair. The man who served drinks to all said holding her by the arm: '- This man will be able to win the fight with Cavendish!' '' Wait, this man? And since I am a man??? '' - he thought Ophelia looking at the man holding pitchers of beer in their hands. The tavern was something unusual: wrestling. Twice a week, the best men gathered to fight for money and beer kegs. The winner received a prize, wine, food and ten pounds by fight. Ophelia did not refuse to fight. If she was there, she had to do something. She took a sip of beer and told the man, '- that the fight start' Punches and screams were heard. some men say: '- I bet ten pounds on the boy!' '- I bet twenty in Cavendish!' '' - The boy won! '' - Shouted the man with the drinks. The other two drunks who talked were shocked. Mattias Mortensen was in the tavern background, still with his psychiatrist appearance and no William Nortwood, drinking a beer and flipping a coin for it. As Ophelia had won? Intelligence and synesthesia. She smiled pleased and said with a broken nose and some bloodstains running down the body, '- I won Cavendish, and I guarantee you win all!' All laughed and shouted surprised, until the man with the drinks said, '- What's your name kid' Ophelia thought for a moment and replied, '- Ham ... Anthony.' '- Hail Tony for victory!' The man then said before she left: '- Here is the combined Tony. All they earn, receive wine and bread on the house. Come twice a week and earn more as these. ' '- Okay, goodbye sir.' - Said Ophelia taking the 'prize' and walking away. Thus for a month, until the tavern was closed. Closed because Cavendish found dead. Who killed him? Mattias Mortensen. Mattias had killed Cavendish in excess of madness. Ophelia Fleck had no where else to go or stay. I was hungry and cold. He had stolen a lot, but no food. She was desperate. He had entered the Society to steal several times. She sat in front of the sidewalk to the Company, held Parker in his hands and said, '- It seems that the night will not be good today Parker. Without food or water and without a home. ' triman95: Leaving the Society building at night time with a smile on his face. It was one of Brian's nights off, or at the least one of the nights where no one was really going to be needing him, a night that he was looking forward to. It has roughly or almost been a month since he had gotten a job at the Society as a staff worker. The pay may have not been good, but he has the money and there was only one thing on his mind that night. He had planned on visiting the tavern that he frequents the most, the Rum Runner. Not a place known for being the friendliest or even having the best food or drinks, but none of that interest Brian. The only thing he cared about was seeing the woman that stole his heart. Smiling as he slowly starts to walk by Ophelia. Slowing down as he notice her and Parker. "This doesn't look right," he says as he make sure his money is safe in his coat's inner pocket, "What are you doing out here this late just sitting around?" DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked at him and said: '- I live here. In the streets and alleys everywhere.' - She sadly looked down and she felt like a beggar to see him. She held Parker for a few seconds and said to him: '- What a man like you doing here at this hour?' triman95: "Well I was planning on heading down to a tavern call the Rum Runner," he said with a smile on his face, "If you like you are welcome to come. It might be nice to you know... Get out of the cold and into some place warm." Trying his past trying not to look like a complete jerk with money. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked at him, smiled slightly and said: '- I'd love to go... But I have no money.' - She wiggled his pockets and showed his empty hand to him. triman95: Smiling a bit bigger he asks, "But you do have a story right? I am willing to 'lose' some of money if I heard a good story." Trying his best to hint. He seen people like this on the and he knows the feeling of having no money in one's pocket. Normally they are either left with starving, crime, or prostitution. Maybe if he heard her story he might be able to give her a direction to find money or somewhere to help her. DeathMurder_JH: '- A story?' - She stopped, turned back from an object that was launched to hit it and smiled to herself. Synesthesia help to realize things that many do not realize. She released her robotic dog Parker and told him: '- First, do not accept money. I accept food. Second, I tell the story you want to hear. It was a normal day like everyone else, I had fun in the forest when he was a helpless child. Flowers, trees and some butterflies. Oh, how I loved that forest. Me and my cousin Hector were playing hide and seek in the trees and my parents were at home in the forest house. He decided to tell, and I decided to hide, then ran to a shelter against hurricane in the woods. That was my favorite hiding place. I was about a hidden time until I heard him call. He said: One two three, Opphy found you! I left my happy hiding place, and I saw something. I saw blood on his shoes. Blood. He was twelve, and I saw blood on his boots. I thought it was paint or juice, so I paid no attention. But... - Ophelia paused, took a deep breath and continued to tell the story crying: - There was juice. Four hours later, I realized that my parents were gone. Hector had said that they had gone to the market ... But... They were not! I waited in my dollhouse and felt a strange smell. They were... My parents... The police never believed me then... They took me to the mental hospital and then to the orphanage. I always knew! I always knew my cousin was a murderer.... I...' - Ophelia began to cry desperately. triman95: Taking in a deep breath and realizing what he just did. He wasn't expecting this kind of story, but it is a story never the less. Taking a moment to sit down next to her. "Let it out and take your time," he said as he waits, "If you end up staying on these streets long enough, you will be happy that you have done so." DeathMurder_JH: She put her face in her hands and told him amid sobs: '- Be happy? I think it's impossible to be happy the way I live. ' triman95: Taking in a deep breath as he stares at her as she sobs in front of him. It has been forever since he tried being a comfort to anyone. "Does your way of living involve committing acts that one can only call a crime against the laws of society?" he asks as he gets himself ready for whatever was to come. More expecting a knife to come to his throat if anything. He had run in with kids desperate enough to act this way to try and kill and take his money. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia Fleck raises his face and says: '- What do you mean? Well, maybe I'm a little violent... And maybe... Yes! - She back crying. '- I'm a thief! I'm already wanted for several robberies and escape the madhouse! But... - she took a gun and pointed it at him: '- Maybe you're right. It's what I do. No one will ever accept me for what I really am!!! I'll end up stuck and rotting behind bars... Not this life I want... But I tried again and... I can not! - She put her finger on the trigger and said to him: '- I do not want to do this, but have no other choice!' - Tears streamed down her face and she looked desperate. triman95: Trying his best to remain calm he slowly turns his head to face her. "Do you want to hear a secret?" he asks, "I am also wanted as well. I may not have done the things you may have done exactly, but I know I have beaten people near death for some pocket change for some stale bread, join in bare-knuckle boxing matches, and ran into burning homes for whatever I could grab." Telling her all this, not to persuade her that he been through what she been through, but as a code among criminals. The sharing of crimes that they commit to build trust and to prevent one and another from turning each other in since they will both have dirt on each other now. "I can tell you that I do fear end up behind bars myself or worse by being deported to Australia. For 8 years myself, I have been trying to leave that life behind myself. If you will let me, I can try and help you," saying all of this in the most emotionless expression as possible to seem honest. DeathMurder_JH: She reflected a bit about what he had said, lowered the gun and told him: '- Really? You?' - She asks with an innocent voice. '- I do not know. Help me?' - She stopped and felt a sweet smell. A cake smell. He looked around and stared at him blankly. She coughed a lot. There was blood on his hands. She was very sick. Wiped his face with the sleeve of the shirt wide and said: '- How can you help me?' triman95: "Well for starters I owe you a meal as I have promise when you shared your story," he says as he notices the blood, he seen that before enough, "As well as maybe possible help with that." Pointing at the blood. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked happy and smiled waiting for what would happen. triman95: "Alright, let's get you that meal first. The doctor I can take you to later," he says as he gets up. Letting out a sigh of relief knowing that he cheated death once more. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked at Brian glad to know that would have a good meal, but her expression soon changed when he said, doctor. She has a phobia of hospitals. '- No, I do not want go to the doctor.' - She said refusing and crossing his arms. triman95: He slowly rose up before hearing her statement that she didn't want to go see a doctor. Staring at her with a questioning look. "May I ask why you do not want to see a doctor?," he asks while looking confuse, "They can help you a lot." DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked at Brian and said: '- Well... I do not like hospitals since when I was in Madhouse.... And I know that doctors are cruel.' triman95: Frowns after hearing her explanation. Looking down at the ground for a moment as he thinks before looking at the Society building. Looking back over to Ophelia and asking her, "How do you feel about scientists?" He know that they are not doctors, but maybe he can play off the ones there as doctors or at the least whoever was there should be close enough to one." DeathMurder_JH: '- About scientists? I know they are always crazy. ' - Ophelia said with a smile on the face off. '- And you tell me about scientists?' - She asks thoughtfully. Obtained From From the Bar to the Streets Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER